


Can't Get that on Shore Leave

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Biff and Temple were close for years before Desert Gulch. But not quite this close. Through years of drills and desert heat and dealing with command, all they had was each other.





	Can't Get that on Shore Leave

They tried their best to hide it, but they can only hide so much from each other,b especially when they're drunk off cheap beer from shore leave.

The two men were holding each other up as they each started removing the other's armor. The metal plates falling into the grass, clanking against empty beer cans.

“Are you sure they can't see us?” Temple asked.

“So what if they can?” Biff answered. He ran his hands down Temple’s back, unzipping his bodysuit and kissing his neck.

Temple was less coordinated than Biff when he was drunk. He pulled at Biff’s armor, letting out desperate moans as Biff’s hands moved down to his ass, grabbing it and pulling their hips into each other.

“Biff, they’re gonna see us.”

“Mmm, you think so?” Biff said. His voice alone was enough to get Temple back in the moment.

Biff pushed up against Temple, slowly starting to lower him to the ground. His bodysuit was working its way down to his ankles. When he got to the ground, the cool, soft grass caressing him, he slipped the rest off.

Biff went to his knees on top of Temple, straddling him between his thighs. Temple reached up and unclasped his chest piece, and then his codpiece. He could see the outline of Biff’s cock through the suit, and he could feel it press against his stomach.

“Who’s turn is it this time?” asked Biff.

“Oh we’re taking turns now?” Temple said, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Not with that attitude.” Biff turned Temple over onto his stomach. He made quick work of his own bodysuit and threw it onto the pile of armor pieces in the grass. He grabbed Temple and brought his hips flush with his own. Temple could feel Biff’s cock pushing against his ass, but Biff was holding himself back.

“Biff…” Temple said, desperately pushing himself back into him.

“Yes, Mark?”

“Biff, you son of a bitch…” He groaned with a smile. “Will you hurry up?”

Biff reached over to his face and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. “Now is that any way to get what you want?”

Temple took Biff’s hand and started sucking on his fingers. Biff wouldn’t deny that he wants it as bad as Temple, but this way was more fun.

“Please, Biff.”

“Please what?”

Temple groaned in frustration and threw himself down onto his elbows.

“ _Biff, will you please fuck me, you asshole_.”

Biff didn’t even let him finish the sentence before he started. Temple almost screamed, half in surprise and halfin pleasure. He could barely make out “oh my god” between the heavy thrusts.

Biff leaned over and laid himself on Temple’s back, wrapping his arms around his chest. He was only moving his legs and hips now. Temple could feel Biff’s heavy, warm breaths on the back of his neck, his warmth covering his entire body. Biff started moving slower, but he was also going harder and deeper.

“You enjoying yourself back there?” Temple teased.

“Don’t worry, we’re just getting started.” Biff always had a comeback.

“We should, ah, hurry up. Before someone finds us.”

“Ready to finish already?”

“Well maybe if your cock didn’t feel so good inside me…”

“Oh yeah?” Biff said, now whispering right into his ear. “Tell me more about that, Mark.”

“God, you know just how to turn me on.” He said, getting louder as Biff sped up. “You touch me in all the right places, and you’re so warm and soft when you get on top of me.”

“Fuck, keep going.” Biff buried his face into Temple’s neck.

“I love how you get when you’re about to cum.” Temple said. He had Biff right where he wanted him. “You get all tense, and you pull me in so close, I can feel your heartbeat speed up as you get closer and closer to cumming.”

Biff was a mess of groans and heavy breaths. He was pulling Temple in closer and closer, tightening his grip around his chest. He wanted so bad to moan his name but it never got out. In one aggressive motion, Biff pushed Temple’s head down into the grass with one hand, and grabbed Temple by the hips with the other. He gave one deep, hard thrust into Temple, shouting his name. Temple had been ready to finish for a while now, he pushed himself back into Biff, pushing his cock ever deeper into him. That was enough to push Temple over the edge, and Temple came onto the grass. His legs gave out, a combination of the orgasm and the beer, and so he fell away from Biff and laid down in his own mess. He was so tired, he could only lay face down and revel in the moment. Full of ecstasy, not only from the feeling of Biff’s hard cock cumming inside him, but from knowing that he got him to do it.

Biff, exhausted, slumped over into Temple, rolling off him onto the grass looking up at the stars.

“What, are we…” Temple took a pause to catch his breath. “...we gonna cuddle now?”

“You always were a romantic.”


End file.
